pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Rename I was thinking of renaming Castle Valet Darach & Lady Caitlin to Casstle Valet Darach since there is already a page for Caitlin, but I want your opinion, what do you say. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Even renaming a page does that mean you created first? Like you renamed one of my jasmine pics and it still said I loaded first. Is that still the same with articles?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Jasmine anime.jpg Uh what do you mean? I didn't get it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:45, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Fair Point I won't change it then. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:58, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Aye=Huh? I'm on chat. 20,000~ Awesome man, also I upvoted all the poképower users, but I'm going to auto give them poke~power~iness. because I'm going to be changing the poképowermembers template so that it shows only active users. Good call on chat. Also, I'll be lurking in the chat.freenode.net IRC channel for the pokémon wiki if you ever need to get to me quickly, I'm also on Skype, that pings on my iPad. (Skype is Slayingsamuel) Sure I don't mind you editing it or adding to it. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 07:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge Aly doesn't want to merge but she said she would like to co-operate with us instead. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 08:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) How come there is a Pikachu on your user page? Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 09:32, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry ok I'll stop.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge I think the way to make them see merging in the right way would be possibly making Aly & Remaai admins specializing in their appropriate sectors, i.e. Manga & Mystery Dungeon, this is just an idea. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 11:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) How? CrimsonNavy disabled achievements due to the fact that he and I were the only ones competing for the number 1 spot. How and who did this? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 12:43, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. I just hate having things go over my head. I'm currently working on the Mugen Souls Wiki gathering info about bosses from the Mugen Field, the 100th floor bosses to be specific and every week I update the DLC for Mugen Souls Z. That's another thing, every week I update the episode guide with a new episode. And it seems now that the glitch I had is resoved. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 13:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi There Hey, I like how this wiki looks. It's very nice. The only thing I don't like is the talk pages. I don't like that people can edit anything. I prefer Message Walls. This wiki looks very nice, and the admins seem to be very good at creating boxes and making everything look very nice. I'll be here from how on, As you may see my favorite pokemon is Mismagius. Nice to meet you.Contact me please!User:Mismagius Star 13:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure Ok. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 15:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Did you read my recent message to you about the offer you could make to them with the agreement of Slaying. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 15:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Achivements Well they are not working it says that i need 5 edits to get a badge but i have already 289 edits how come. PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 15:57, June 18, 2014 (UTC) We could try and coerce her to the idea, and maybe she might rethink. '''Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 15:59, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I'll do that then. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) What do you Prefer, keeping discussion or replacing it with message wall. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm Talking about the discussion section on our user pages, where we get our messages. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Want Leave You made me Poke-Power member and didn't even tell me. Thank you anyways. I have problem with my keyboard so I can't edit till next two days. Will be active after Friday. And Thanks for initiating badge system once again. I didn't think that my suggestion would be followed.--'''''Monfernape_If any problem? 17:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge Could you make a blog on the Merge and a poll to see who supports it, plus I have one person who supports this and I've put the message out on Mystery Dungeon, I have one person who support the merge with Mystery Dungeon. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 17:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge The admin doesn't mind us linking are pages with theirs, i.e. Swampert link on there site would go to are site. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge So far, users on Pokémon Mystery Fungeon like the idea of the merge, just need an answer from the admin now. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 20:15, June 18, 2014 (UTC) That is my aim. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 21:23, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Comment Of course. Right away. Adrian Perry GZ 21:50, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Coming back On what actually? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I still got it, but there must be a lot of change at this wiki. It feels kinda sloppy (no offense). [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) New Pages Energy X, you think I could create pages for Hoopa and Volcanion because on Seribii.Net, they have a Learnset list and everything but official artwork, but they do have what they look like in battle. Shadow immortality (talk)Shadow immortalityShadow immortality (talk) 23:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC)INDESTRUCTABLE LIFE FORM :P:P:P:P:P23:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC)June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, BTW, I think I could find the pics on Google Images plus, the pics are sort of uncopyable off the website. Merge Hello I am the head admin at the Pokemon Adventures Manga Wiki and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Wiki and you want to try and merge with us, my question is would we get admin/buro rights on here? What would happen to our templates? I'm open to the idea but I don't want to feel like it was for nothing. I would like if we could keep our stuff (my admin/buro rights, others admin rights, others rollback rights, others chat mod rights, our templates, etc). Also our Mystery Dungeon wiki is partnered with Ultraman's Video Game Wiki thing (http://gamingcentral.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GamingWikis) where pages about other series's games/characters are redirected to the page on the actual series's wiki (aka Sonic page on Mario Wiki is redirected to the Sonic page on the Sonic Wiki), what would happen with that? Im Yoponot and i approve this Message (talk) 00:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Merge Problem I suggest we do a poll on the merge. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 08:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- And I support this suggestion!--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 08:32, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- I was searching for wanted pages when I spotted this. Why I am linked to them?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 11:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- It's not a user page, remember. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 11:42, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Do we Affiliate with Nintendo, Pokémon Fanon and Super smash wiki? Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 11:49, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Is the reason we took out Pokémon Mystery Dungeon wiki because we look like we will be merging with them. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 14:34, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- It looks like we're closer to merging. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 14:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Infobox The infoxes that I have created doesn't suit this wiki anymore. To let you know I will change it somewhat different around the time that I've learned from my absence at this wiki. Do you agree that I change the infoboxes, or do you think that the infoboxes are already nice like the way they are? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:57, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's only a slide change, look here. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 15:24, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Vice-Reporter Congrats to Plasma X who is our Vice-Reporter! Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 17:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Bureaucrat I think you should run for Bureaucrat, since Slayin isn't that active for being Bureau. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 18:59, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure Your command is my pleasure.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 15:23, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Admin request Would you mind fixing a link ("Ethan" to "Ethan (anime)") on this template? I can't since it's locked. --Shockstorm (talk) 10:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and I think we should make this template not automatically link to the trainer in the infobox. Because right now it forces bad links to show up (like here, or a link to a disambig page here). Although that means people will have to go through and manually make a link. Just wanted to check with you. --Shockstorm (talk) 10:05, June 21, 2014 (UTC) XY Images Tomorrow is Sunday I am going to add all of XY images together. So please make sure no one removes gallery box template.--''Monfernape_If any problem? 10:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Don't you think this page needs update.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 12:40, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Could you Rename Gold (game) to Ethan (game) because that's his current name, thanks. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Pics Sorry that you feel that way, but even you should show even as a ADMIN you can't stop progress. Also besides the size mine were in better quality (not one to brag) and they were PNG. From the sound of that, you're acting like you own page.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:40, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh all right X, I understand now. I keep that in mind next time.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:11, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Doomy I don't mean to doubt the facts and your expertise, but for once I gonna have to completely disagree on this. Granted it horns are short, but they say things are not always as they appear. I've watched that episode and there are many indications showing that it's a male.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:24, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay I will star now and will 10 per day thanks.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ' 10:10, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Just get me a name and I'll do it. the rights that is. Sorry Sorry, I thought I was on the PokeFanon wiki. I must have messed them both up, because I had both wiki's open :S Finn Tracy (talk) 16:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok got it.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 16:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Here please see if this work is complete this .PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ''' 16:51, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Eh... What? Also, Energy X, there is a problem, and I know why that page came here. When I press "Create a page" on PokeFanon, a page will be made here, for some weird reason :/ Finn Tracy (talk) 16:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I found out the problem. When you create something with "Pokemon:" in front of it, it creates the page here. Finn Tracy (talk) 17:41, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks bro ^^ PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 17:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Project I think it would be nice to set up a TGC project since this site is missing TGC card pages and nothing has been focus on that part of pokemon on this wiki. '''Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:38, June 22, 2014 (UTC) TCG Issue I have a solution to the TCG issue, just adopt http://pokemontcg.wikia.com and http://pokemontradingcardgame.wikia.com since they have in-active (for years) admins and you can just edit the pages, adopt the wiki's, move the pages over, then re-direct the sites to here. Im Yoponot and i approve this Message (talk) NegimaLover Sorry, i was only trying to help, also i just couldn't think of anything else to put in - NegimaLover Yeah May as well copy it and shuffle a few things on the page. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:21, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ? What do you mean "to your database"? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:10, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Ahh That's what you mean by "to your database". Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:13, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I have just realized, all the pictures from the wiki are from PokeBeach. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:28, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Game Icons I'm going to ask Serebii if I can upload their icons for Pokémon Games from Gen 4 and after because they don't have any icons for games prior to the generation. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:15, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure It's just that I wanted to get them out of the way from uploading, plus I'm finished uploading them. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 21:49, June 23, 2014 (UTC) To determine have a look at the game between Gen 6 - 4 (Including them) on serebii. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 21:53, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Jirachi A heads up I've got own pic's of Jirachi so could you get rid of the old ones? Block evasion It looks like Green Drago is using this sockpuppet to get around his block (they have the same name in the box to the right of the avatar). --Shockstorm (talk) 03:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Icons Oh, that's easy. Footprints. They're footprints. I mean, since the Generation VI games Pokémon X and Y omitted the footprints, I thought "But what about this space with nothing in the Sixth Generation Pokémon and the Mega Evolutions?". I thought that since there were no footprints, that space needed to be filled and specified that it is unknown what are their footprints. Adrian Perry GZ 22:32, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Mirage Kingdom X can you help me? I'm trying to create the Mirage Kingdom, but I can't because it's protected from creation by DangerousDangerously, could you unprotect it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:22, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- It would be an honour to me. But can you explain my task further?--'''''Monfernape_If any problem? 06:32, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- I would like to do some changes on this page? Can I have permission?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 11:39, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure OK Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 08:07, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Manga Unfortunately, I don't. But I can try, I know where to get the information. Adrian Perry GZ 23:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, it would be hard. Right now I'm editing the Pokémon in the Johto Pokédex to add/change the / . Then I'll edit the Pokémon in the Sinnoh and Unova Pokédexes with the same motive. I don't know what to do after that, so if you need anything, I can do it after I finish the Pokémon of the Pokédexes. Adrian Perry GZ 23:47, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll focus more on anime, though there is a page I want to reconstruct. But still, I will finish the Pokémon of the Pokédexes because I've already started. Besides, it won't take me that long. But I'll keep in mind the next time not to take light jobs. Adrian Perry GZ 23:54, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Sprites and categories So I've been going through some of the sprites and trying to better categorize them and remove duplicates. I noticed that Gaehwasan uploaded basically all of the Gen I-IV pokemon sprites. Other users have uploaded some of the same sprites, but they have different name formats. Since Gaehwasan's are consistent, I thought it'd be best to use those. The downside of using Gaehwasan's images is that they'll be harder to fight using the search function, since those images use the pokedex number and not the name of the pokemon. However, I was thinking we could make a category for each pokemon to help people find images of specific pokemon. The Spanish wiki does this (see here) and it seems to work pretty well. It'd be a lot of extra categories, but I think it'd be pretty useful. Plus, we already have some categories dedicated to a specific pokemon (like Togepi). I wanted to check with you about those things. Do they sound like good ideas? --Shockstorm (talk) 21:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I can do that. It looks like Gaehwasan set up the "Generation" categories to refer to the when specific pokemon were released. So Alakazam is always in "Generation I Sprites", even when the sprite is from something like HGSS or XY. Chikorita would be in "Generation II", etc. Should we continue with that system? --Shockstorm (talk) 01:18, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I understand my mistakes and I am ashamed of them. I would like to leave task of renaming episodes because I don't think I am right person for this job.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 08:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- How about images again?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 08:58, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Episode Plots I didn't try to completely copy it I made just a few edits to it and I was only trying to help fill in the pages because most of them don't episode plots. User:Sbrady538 He's right. we hate prohibited to do such actions, nobody ruins to plot episodes. I was only trying to help too. User:XavienAntoniofan I am always ready to promote wiki. However I can commit some mistakes and I hope you will help me to solve them--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:35, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- It's night in my region. Leave me message and I will start working tomorrow--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:44, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi Could You Do Me A Favor? Hi, I'm on mobile, so I can't copy the emoticons list you have. Could you copy and paste it on my talk page so I can get it from there please? I can't find sprites anywhere else!Contact me! User:Mismagius Star 19:15, July 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Emoticons Well, all I'm asking you to do is go to MediaWiki:Emoticons and copy the whole list for me and paste it on my talk page.Contact me! User:Mismagius Star 19:31, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Your the best person ever thanks! Images from merge I can help with getting images from the Mystery Dungeon wiki (and later TCG/manga images if needed). I've played the Generation IV games (Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky) so I'm familiar with that. I could make a user subpage detailing what categories should be used, and we could split up the images into different tasks for volunteers so we can be better organized. Of course, that may not be needed if we can directly import them from the MD wiki. I heard that some wikis can enable file sharing from other wikis, but I'm not sure how it works. So there might be an easier way than copying the images and uploading them here. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I'll start working on a sandbox. And yes, having patroller rights would be nice to move image names and deal with the occasional vandal. (posted on my talk page originally, whoops :p. The task stuff is here now) --Shockstorm (talk) 00:38, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Kk Your user's have rights now, only admin though. by the way, I may be hard to get in touch with, as I'm currently grounded. I will probably grounded for another week to three weeks tops. Until then, farewell, and leave me a message if you need anything, I'll try to get to it as quickly as I can. Move I have started the moving of the pages. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 01:09, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Updates #I have finished moving over all of the pages from the Mystery Dungeon Wiki. Now all we need is for your guys to move over the photos. #I'm not going to ask for the Mystery Dungeon Wiki to be re-directed to this wiki until you guys have confirmed that all of the pages are good (don't want to leave out anything and then never be able to find it again). #I have the domains http://pokemonranger.wikia.com and http://pkmn.wikia.com that I am going to ask to re-direct here also when I ask the staff to re-direct the MD Wiki to this wiki. #Why haven't you guys updated your User talk to the Message Wall. #I can add pictures to the achivements, I have the spare time to do it. Anyway please respond to me on my talk page with your responces. I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 02:07, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- I want to ask one thing. Some pages got highly distorted. I guess we have different templates of sane name conflicting with PMD Wiki. So is there any problem in uploading images? Secondly, you described category and said < game name >. Do I have to shorted game name like Explorer Of Sky to EOS?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 11:37, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok and no can you tell me how to do it?''PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 11:59, July 2, 2014 (UTC)